


A very Bering Christmas

by tulipsandsake



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsandsake/pseuds/tulipsandsake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve, Helena and Myka are in New York after snagging and bagging an artefact when someone unexpected appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very Bering Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for the Bering and Wells holiday gift exchange on tumblr. I wanted to write something with both Bering and Wells and Root and Shaw, since my Secret Santa buddy Sellotape watches both shows. I really hope you like this and that it makes at least a little sense. This fic takes place about a year after Lamachine's wonderful fic "Closing in", in a future where Helena came back after season 4 and Samaritan is no longer on line. So Lamachine, this is a gift for you too!

“I'm beginning to hate the holidays, you know?- Myka mumbled more to herself than to HG while they were walking back to their hotel in New York -How comes every single year this time we get to chase some absurd, murderous Christmas artifact around the world? I never get to spend the holidays at home, celebrating.”

HG took her by the hand and tugged the taller woman closer to her; it was cold and Myka's cheeks were bright red, so she kissed her with a smile.

“My my, darling. If you keep complaining I might start thinking you're not happy to be spending Christmas Eve with me! Furthermore we've already bagged the vicious thing, so we'll be back home at the Warehouse by tomorrow night, if our dear Arthur manages to get us tickets.”

Myka smiled back at HG, holding her close and kissing her gently on the lips.

“I'm sorry, it's just that I really love Christmas. It would be nice to spend it with my family in Colorado for once, to bring you with me.”

HG felt her own cheeks blush. Myka's parents and her sister Tracy knew about their relationship, she had even met Warren and Janine a few months prior, but the idea of spending the holidays with the Bering family made her feel... warm.

As for Tracy... Well, after what had happened in New York the year before, after all the absurd things Myka had told her about her sister, she wasn't even sure she was ever going to meet that mysterious woman.

It was late, almost 11pm, and it would have been nearly impossible to get a table at the hotel restaurant on Christmas Eve (not to mention that they were on a low budget) so they decided to stop at a Chinese take-away place not so far before returning to their room. An unconventional Christmas feast for sure, thought Helena. But she was with Myka, that was all that mattered.

 

They didn't notice until they were inside the room. They should have, Helena knew that, she knew that especially Myka should have noticed something right away because of all her training and her eye for details, but they had just bagged an artifact and they were tired and hungry and she had to admit she was quite in the mood for some holiday fun. So they didn't notice. And when they stepped inside their modest hotel room hand in hand only to find a woman sitting on the bed they weren't ready at all. They fumbled for the Teslas, snapping out of the pleasant conversation, and raised them simultaneously aiming at the woman, who didn't move an inch. One second later Myka shrieked, making Helena jump beside her.

“Tracy!” she yelled in an high-pitched voice.

Helena instantly looked at the woman, who was still sitting perfectly straight on the bed. HG was still aiming a gun at her, but she hadn't moved. Helena studied her face. So this was Myka's sister. She could see the resemblance: although she knew they were foster sisters, there was a certain look about this woman that felt familiar to Helena even though she'd never met her before. But what the hell was Myka's sister doing in their hotel room?

“It's Root.- the woman scowled, only to smile again brightly -Hi sweet sister, I'm happy to see you too.”

She got to her feet and took a step towards Myka, trying to hug her only to be pushed back with an annoyed glance from the agent.

“Why are you here? How did you even know we were here?”

Myka's voice wasn't harsh, but she didn't like surprises and to have someone invading her space, especially someone as elusive as her infamous sister, clearly made her weary.

Tracy, well Root from what Helena had gathered from the bits of conversation she's just witnessed, all but ignored Myka's question and turned to her with a soft smile.

“You must be Helena. I was looking forward to seeing you in person.- she greeted her extending her hand towards her -So nice to meet you and to see you're back on my sister's side. We were never formally introduced but I imagine you must know something about me, am I right?”

Helena felt herself blush, not knowing what Myka had said about her to this woman; she always felt a tad ashamed, thinking back to her time away from the Warehouse, but she was slowly getting better at forgiving herself. But Root's voice was kind and she looked genuinely happy to meet her, so Helena shook her hand and smiled back. Beside them Myka didn't seem as happy, her grumpy face looking a lot like Arthur right now, but it seemed like she was more annoyed at being ignored that angry.

“Alright, alright. Helena, my sister; sister, Helena. Now that you've been introduced, you can go.”

Myka took her sister by the arm and tried to lead her to the door without succeeding. From behind her a voice rose seemingly from nowhere.

“I told you it's not nice to break into other people's rooms. We should have called them.”

The two Warehouse agents turned with a jump to the source of the voice, which they found out came from a small woman dressed completely in black who was sitting on one of the two chairs in the room with an annoyed expression on her face.

“Geez, I didn't notice you there!- Myka replied to the short woman, who was now coming to stand next to Root -Shaw, right? Not that I'm not happy to see you two, but would you mind explaining why you're here, since my sister doesn't seem inclined to do so?”

So Myka knew this woman too, Helena gathered. Shaw. They sure had strange names.

“We found out you were in New York for the night, she wanted to drop by and say hi. At least that's what she told me.”

Myka's eyes landed on Root and Helena could see the exact moment when the tension, the annoyance and the mild irritation that were painted on her face left her.

“Alright. You can stay for a little bit.- she finally caved in -I still don't believe you, though.”

The two women in front of them stepped back to let them in the room, where Myka and Helena finally took off their coats and placed the take-out bag on the small table. When they turned back around Root was sitting on the bed, but Shaw had gotten closer to Helena.

“So you're HG Wells. Like, the real HG Wells.- she looked uncomfortable and it made Helena smile -I... I used to read your books when I was a kid.”

Helena didn't know what to say. Not many people knew of her real identity and, besides Myka, this woman was the first one to compliment her work.

“Thank you.- she answered simply, not knowing what to say -And you're Shaw, right? Do you work with Myka's sister?”

The short woman shrugged, shooting a glance at Root and Myka who were bickering about the food beside the table.

“Yes, you could say that.” said Shaw with a soft tone. Myka had told Helena that her sister was in a somehow complicated relationship with a coworker, nothing more, so she imagined it must be her.

“We don't have plates, I told you! It's not like we were planning to share our Chinese food with someone!” came Myka's loud voice to interrupt their conversation.

Helena approached her and placed a soothing hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. It was strange to see Myka getting mad at Root because she had the exact same voice she used when bickering with Pete, as if she was dealing with a child; she guessed it made sense, since Pete was practically a brother to her.

“We can share plates, darling, don't worry.” she tried to calm her and stepped in, dividing the food on two plates and handing one to Root and the other to Myka, then gestured to the bed, where they sat leaving the two chairs to their... unexpected guests.

 

To call it an awkward Christmas dinner would have been an understatement. As soon as they sat Shaw took the plate from Root's hands and started eating so fast it was almost alarming to watch. At one point Helena feared she would choke. Yet she stopped and, with her mouth still full and without a word, passed the half empty plate to Root.

The look Myka's sister gave her was hard to describe. It was warm and soft. She looked completely smitten by this woman. Helena fought to suppress a grin. With a quick glance she noticed Myka was doing just the same. Root seemed to notice.

“So, how are mom and dad?” asked the woman with a slight blush on her face.

“That's nice of you to ask, after the way you left! Mom's still heartbroken after you made her believe she was getting a grandchild. But they're alright, dad is better.” replied Myka heatedly. Helena knew how happy she was about her relationship with her father and she was proud of her, but Myka's parents hadn't said anything about their other daughter when they'd met.

“I see. Well, I guess you're their only hope now...”

Root smiled at them both and Myka blushed to the roots of her hair. Helena smiled, not saying anything.

“Shut up.” Myka mumbled stuffing her mouth with a forkful of noodles.

Helena looked at Root's smile, how she was leaning into Shaw's personal space in an almost uncomfortable way, much like Helena was doing with Myka, and smiled to herself.

“So, do you want to tell me why you're really here?” Myka insisted pointing the fork at her sister.

“You don't believe I'm here just to spend Christmas Eve with my sister?”

Myka shook her hear, curls bouncing all around her face.

“You really are a secret service agent... Alright, alright.- Root took something out of her pocket with a malicious grin and Helena saw it was a flash drive -I have something for your miss Donovan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write something longer after this. It's something I'd love to try, but it's really hard for me to write in English so it might take a while. I really hope you like this fic and happy holidays to everyone!


End file.
